


Trick or Treat

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil's a little late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Gil pulled up to the dominion and chuckled in amusement. Heather and her staff had gone to great lengths. He hadn't realized until now how important last nights party was to Heather. He'd never seen her go all out like this before. He only hoped that he could make it up to her for not getting away earlier like he'd promised. 

The lawn that was usually meticulously cared for had fake tombstones jutting out at random intervals. A gallows that he'd seen in one of the reenactment rooms was set up just out of view of the street. Next to it was a St. Andrew's Cross that looked very familiar. Maybe they had demonstrations last night. 

He pulled his car into his usual parking spot and turned off the engine. Spooky music and screams poured out of the house, which was unusual for this early morning hour. He exited his Tahoe and surveyed the lawn. No real damage had been done, at least none that the usual lawn service couldn't handle. A glint caught his eye and he went to investigate. As he walked across the lawn he spotted the glint again. He picked his way around the tombstones and debris of a well-attended party. 

He stopped in front of the item that caught his eye and shook his head. Someone was surely going to get a dressing down for leaving it outside. He bent to retrieve the leather collar and attached wristcuffs and noticed that the chain wasn't in as good repair as most of Heather's equipment. He frowned. He really didn't want to be in the shoes of whoever used it last. 

He stood up and swept his gaze across the lawn. He was relieved to see that nothing else was out of place. He retraced his steps and continued up the walkway that was lined with old-fashioned kerosene lamps. He paused and closed his eyes. He could almost envision the kneeling slaves holding the lamps aloft for Lady Heather and her favored guests. He sighed and opened his eyes. Next year, he definitely would have to find someone to cover for him even though it was one of their busiest nights. 

He pulled out his keys and entered the building. He keyed in the alarm code and moved through the house turning off the lights and the stereo as he went. Gil climbed the stairs to Heather's private rooms slowly as exhaustion was beginning to set in. The light Heather always left on for him beckoned in the sitting room and drove him forward. He dropped the collar on the sofa and promised himself that he would remember it in the afternoon. He switched off the light and entered Heather's bedroom. 

Quickly, he shucked off his clothes letting them lay wherever they fell. He climbed into bed and bent over Heather's sleeping form. He brushed his lips across her forehead, "Trick or treat." 

Heather's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. "Treat?" 

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. 

"Definitely a treat." 

Gil laughed. "I'm glad you thought so." He laid down and waited to she snuggled into him. 

"I've always thought so." 

He grinned and drew her closer to him. "The party went well?" 

She yawned and nodded. "Wished you were there." Her eyes drifted shut. 

"Me too." He tucked her hair behind her ear. That went far better than he hoped but then Heather always surprised him. "Next year?" 

"Next year," she agreed sleepily. 

Gil nodded and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
